User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/SHORTEST
7:30ReturnOfIsaacYo bois! *7:30BattleReviewsyo *7:32MrYokaiAndWatch902YO BATTLE!!! *7:32BattleReviewsChilling over here *7:33MrYokaiAndWatch902While we wait for uncool 16-20... *https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/File:Haroofistaan_2_Zabs_and_Jerks *LET'S WATCHI THIS! *(also your favorite season 4 episode... guess its twelve? *7:33BattleReviewsUser blog:BattleReviews/Scared of the Light my newest work of art *which hopefully won't get a copyright *And yes, Twelve is my favorite episode *7:34MrYokaiAndWatch902Is that your favorite song? *I can't seem to say if the Sevens are saying "That sucks!" or "That luck!" *7:35BattleReviewsidc much about the song *i'm just neutral to it *the reason i've quoted: The most tolerable *7:36MrYokaiAndWatch902Oky. *https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/File:Haroofistaan_2_Zabs_and_Jerks *Maybe we can review this and getta back to roleplay? *WARNING: this is Alphablocks with edginess (?) cranked up to... uhh... *7:38BattleReviews(Died while reviewing) *Here lies BattleReviews (2017-2019), cause of death: watching the worst episode *May he rest in peace *7:41MrYokaiAndWatch902well review it?? *7:41BattleReviews(Sry died reviewing it) *But seriously tho *it's so bad, i cannot describe it *i cannot describe which words i can use. Nothing can offend it *7:42MrYokaiAndWatch902But seriously what WERE the dumb moments of this ALPHABLOCKS RIPOFF? *7:42BattleReviews1. It's existance *2. Being a rip off *3. Repeat 1 and 2 100 more times *4. Complexity and head breaking logic *which contradicts previous episode *5. Repeat 4 100 more times too *7:44MrYokaiAndWatch9026. Excessive bullying??? *7:44BattleReviewsyup *7:45MrYokaiAndWatch9027. Random teleporting *7:45BattleReviews8. and other stuff that makes you puke and kiss your least favorite character instead *7:45MrYokaiAndWatch902Yeah... like that part where some Urdu Alphablocks get CRUSHED INTO DUST. *7:46BattleReviewsand another where someone else gets pushed aside *and another moment when there is no fusion thingy *7:46MrYokaiAndWatch902But at least there's none because that rips off Numberblocks... *Yes, the fusion rips off Numberblocks here. *Not to mention yellow stick with a line's movement. HECK IT IS SO BAD! *OH WAIT THERE'S A WEIRD SHADOW FOR THE GREEN DUDE WITH A CURVED STICK *Soyeah. *7:52BattleReviewsit's illegal to make them such thing *7:54MrYokaiAndWatch902In fact a REDUB was made. *https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/File:THE_HAROOFENING *ReturnOfIsaac has left the chat. *7:59BattleReviewswelp... *8:04MrYokaiAndWatch902ye? *8:06BattleReviewsso... what should we talk about? *Portal RPG? *8:12MrYokaiAndWatch902Guess. Everyday we're running out of topics. *8:13BattleReviewsYeah, *but i have topics *8:14MrYokaiAndWatch902Okay. *8:14BattleReviewsWe can Talk about Portal RPG, or logic of previous versions of Dicey Dungeons *because some of them make me question: Why? *8:15MrYokaiAndWatch902DICEY DUNGEONS *8:15BattleReviewsYup, i've said it *So... choose the topic *8:30MrYokaiAndWatch902srry playyin *anyways *whatcha taalk about *8:55BattleReviewshi *Hmmm, you can choose if we talk about Portal RPG or Dicey Dungeons *9:02MrYokaiAndWatch902dicey *9:02BattleReviewsAlright *So... let's talk about dumb logic of the game *and no, i don't hate it *every game has flaws in their logic *so... let's cover some *9:14MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *9:15BattleReviewsAssasin (0.1-0.9) learns Magic Missile *despite having nothing to do with Magic at all *Slime (0.6) Slime knows how to use Poison Slingshot *despite not having limbs *Frog (0.10-0.15) wields a sword, which is twice his size and at least 5 times his shield's size *9:28MrYokaiAndWatch902what other logic *9:34BattleReviewshmmmm *There is also an Acolyte (but Blue) which has pentagram *how does that make sense? *9:43MrYokaiAndWatch902idk *9:46BattleReviewsthat's all i have *9:48MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *9:51BattleReviewsPortal RPG now? *9:53MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *9:57BattleReviewsBut first, Portal RPG Notification *10:06MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *10:14BattleReviewsnot done sry *10:25MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *10:30BattleReviewsBut yeah, first do a move before we talk about it *10:36MrYokaiAndWatch902did one *10:42BattleReviewsSo yeah, you can randomly find items in areas *where enemies will usually appear *30% chance tho *Well, sometimes it can be something else *11:02MrYokaiAndWatch902pok *some items please? *11:03BattleReviews1 of them is Slime Drip You've encountered *there are still better items you can find *But they can only be obtained by *A: Leveling up *and thus, become strong enough for stronger items (also having the risk of stronger enemies) *B: Luck *and hope you get the luck to have the 30%, while also having good items *There is also a chance to have an item trade *and other encounters aswell *and even those, involve RNG *and a dilemma *11:15MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *sde *dead' *12:27BattleReviewsok back *So... what else ya wanna know? *also... Notification *Hello? *Was i AFK for too long? *Sorry *1:20MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *yes *so yeah what now *1:24BattleReviewshmmmm *You gonna pick up the Slime Drip? *Also, i was about to make an update that there is a crafting system that you can do. *However, you cannot craft a slime companion, unlike what you can do in the Alchemist *No worries, Portal 3 will probably get you a 2nd chance *but you can craft other stuff *1:47MrYokaiAndWatch902WOAHKAYT! *gtg *1:56BattleReviewsk *see ya Category:Blog posts